godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbowman
|image =rainbowman.png |caption =Rainbowman in Warrior of Love Rainbowman |name =Rainbowman |species =Human |nicknames = , Warrior of Love |height =?? meters |length =?? meters |weight =?? kg |forms =Dashes 1-7 |controlled =None |relationships =None |allies =Daibadatta |enemies =All Warrior of Love Rainbowman |firstappearance =Warrior of Love Rainbowman |roar =To be added. }} Rainbowman is a kaijin created by Toho that first appeared in the 1972 tokusatsu series, Warrior of Love Rainbowman. Appearance When in Dash 1 form, Rainbowman wears a yellow suit with yellow gloves and black boots. He has a red belt around his waist and red bands across his chest. He also wears a white necklace around his neck and a yellow mask over his face. On top of the mask he has red sunglasses, and on the top of his head he has a green leafy headdress-like thing. On the headdress is a golden crescent moon that is facing upwards. Finally, he has a bright yellow scarf around his neck. When in Dash 2 form, Rainbowman wears an orange suit with brown gloves and boots. He has red bands across his chest and a black belt around his waist that has a large silver buckle. He also has an orange mask and a headdress on his head. It has a white outline and a fiery design coming up from it. When in Dash 3 form, Rainbowman wears a blue suit with navy blue gloves and boots. He has a black belt around his waist and a "V" symbol on his chest in black. He has a blue mask with black lines going down his nose and cheeks. At the top of his mask he has a black crown-shaped thing that covers his eyes. When in Dash 4 form, Rainbowman wears a dark green suit with even darker gloves and boots. He has a belt around his waist and leafy shoulder pads both in the same color as his gloves and boots. On his upper chest he has a yellow circle that has a smaller orange circle inside of it. He also has a dark green mask with stripes across his cheeks in the even darker green. Finally, he has a leafy headdress that covers his eyes When in Dash 5 form, Rainbowman wears a completely gold suit. The only thing on him that isn't gold is the brown belt around his waist. His belt buckle, boots, upper chest, and headdress all resemble an outline of a Glaucus Atlanticus When in Dash 6 form, Rainbowman wears a suit that covers his entire body. It is a brown and beige camouflage pattern. When in Dash 7 form, Rainbowman wears a white suit with blue gloves and boots. He wears a red belt around his waist and red bands across his chest. He also wears a red necklace around his neck and a white mask over his mouth. In the center of his chest is a green circle that has a raised, golden, four-pointed star on it. History ''Warrior of Love Rainbowman Rainbowman was originally professional wrestler Takeshi Yamato, but after training in India with the yogi sage Daiba Datta, he gained the ability to turn into Rainbowman. Abilities Originally being a pro wrestler, Rainbowman has incredible strength. Along with that strength he can also change into seven other forms known as "Dashes" which represent different elements. To transform into Rainbowman, Takeshi says the magic words ''"Anokutara Sanmyakusanbodai (Supreme Correct Wisdom) Rainbow Dash 7". Then to switch forms Rainbowman says "Rainbow Dash #", # being the number of the form he wishes to switch to.Henshin Hall of Fame Page Dashes Dash 1 ' is Rainbowman's first Dash form. He has the power of the moon. He is able to deflate himself to crawl through tight spaces and can create thunderstorms. '''Dash 2 ' is Rainbowman's second Dash form. He has the power of fire. He can shoot fire from his fingertips '''Dash 3 is Rainbowman's third Dash form. He has the powers of water and air. He can shoot blasts of water and cool air from his hands, and has the ability to breathe underwater. Dash 4 is Rainbowman's fourth Dash form. He has the power of wood. He has aerokinesis and can fire pine needles from his fingers. He also has camouflage abilities. Dash 5 is Rainbowman's fifth Dash form. He has the power of gold. He has short distance flight and electrokinesis. Dash 6 is Rainbowman's sixth Dash form. He has the power of earth and can use terrakinesis. Dash 7 is Rainbowman's seventh and most popular Dash form. He has the power of the sun. He can fly, fire solarbeams from his forehead, he can shoot a paralysis beam, he can create shields, and he can turn two sunbeams into twin swords. Trivia *Rainbowman's Dash 7 form has made the most appearances in Warrior of Love Rainbowman out of all seven of the Dashes. Dash 7 appears in 50 episodes, Dash 1 appears in 8 episodes, Dash 2 in 11, Dash 3 in 12, Dash 4 in 7, Dash 5 in 21 and Dash 6 in 22. References Category:Toho Category:Monsters Category:Toho Company Ltd.: Kaiju Category:Television Monsters Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Kaijin Category:Humans Category:Showa era: Kaiju Category:Characters